Conventional transmission pumps are driven by output from the engine. When a hybrid vehicle is being electrically operated, the engine is off and therefore the conventional transmission pump is not operational. An auxiliary electric pump may therefore be implemented for purposes such as meeting the cooling and lubrication needs of a hybrid vehicle transmission when the engine is off. There is, however, limited space available within the hybrid vehicle such that a compact design for the transmission pumps would be desirable.